Electrical Storm
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: ‘Estava quente como o inferno, mas o céu estava carregado, prestes a quebrar. Eu espero que quebre logo, para que a chuva lave essa nossa má sorte.’ – Milo x Camus. Yaoi. Shortfic dedicada a Mudoh Belial.


**_Electrical Storm _**

**_

* * *

_**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

"_The sea it swells like a sore head and the night it is aching  
__Two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed  
__And the day it is breaking_

_(…)_

_It's hot as hell, honey in this room  
__Sure hope the weather will break soon  
__The air is heavy, heavy as a truck  
__We need the rain to wash away our bad luck"_

* * *

Quente, insuportavelmente abafado. 

É a primeira coisa que noto quando acordo, com os olhos ainda cerrados. Inspirando e soltando o ar lentamente, é difícil respirar, me descubro ofegante. Posso sentir o cheiro da maresia, o som de ondas batendo nas rochas lá fora, enchendo meus ouvidos, enchendo todo o Santuário.

O ar úmido gruda na minha pele e se mistura ao suor. A sensação é desconfortável, como sempre foi naquele lugar tão dissonante da minha natureza.

A segunda coisa que noto é o corpo junto ao meu. A pele tão quente quanto aquele quarto, sua presença fazendo-me respirar com mais dificuldade, seu cheiro característico também invadindo minhas narinas. Inspiro profundamente mais uma vez, para retê-lo por mais tempo. O cheiro sempre foi parecido com o do mar. Tão igualmente destoante de mim. Mas meu corpo não parece achar aquela sensação desconfortável.

Familiar, já havia decorado cada pedaço dele. Completamente grudado as minhas costas, sinto seu peito mover com sua respiração. O rosto enterrado nos meus cabelos, o braço possessivo em volta da minha cintura, para prevenir que eu me afaste. Não posso me mover de qualquer jeito, meu corpo todo dói e sinto-me zonzo de calor. Mas não preciso me virar para saber quem é.

_É você, sempre foi você._

_Milo._

Quando o conheci ainda criança, percebi o quanto éramos diferentes. Era agitado, não hesitava em sorrir e rir alto, tudo em você era espontâneo, intenso. Eu nunca consegui rir tão facilmente, nunca soube mostrar nada além da minha expressão séria e impassível. Não pretendia ser seu amigo, meu mestre olhava para aquela criança como se essa não prestasse para minha educação. Não deveria me envolver com você.

Mas você não se importou, importou? Eu me afastava e me fechava, mas você estava sempre ali perto de mim. Nunca me deixaria em paz, sozinho. Às vezes penso que deveria ter desistido de mim, ter me deixado. Hoje eu não estaria aqui, não teria seu corpo junto ao meu, não estaria sentindo o que sinto. Não teria sentido o que senti. Odeio sentir o que sinto...

Você sabe, e mesmo assim não vai me deixar, não é?

_Por quê?_

Uma resposta martela na minha cabeça, como a dor que a acompanha. Mas não quero admiti-la, não quero aceitá-la. Talvez porque eu esteja mentindo de novo para mim mesmo, talvez para não sofrer mais, talvez por saber que isso vai acabar.

_Porque vai acabar, Milo._

Não devíamos nem ter começado. A culpa foi minha, eu sei. Eu não devia ter aberto a boca aquela vez, não devia ter pedido, porque eu sabia que ficaria se eu pedisse.

Anos atrás nossa amizade ficara diferente, na medida em que você começava a se destruir, a me destruir. Porque cada noite eu recolhia seu restos, ouvia a cada detalhe da sua noitada, do modo como vivia sua vida? Muitas vezes eu ouvia calado, apenas encarando-o com minha máscara fria. Então você terminava e me olhava em expectativa. O que esperava que eu fizesse?

Que aplaudisse suas atitudes egoístas, ou que o socasse para que acordasse? Certas vezes brigávamos, discutíamos, mas você não me ouvia de qualquer jeito, porque voltava mais vezes. E quando fazia, contava as mesmas coisas e me torturava. Sempre o maldito egoísta. Eu era pior, porque sempre abria minha porta pra você, deixando-o entrar com o que restou. Sempre as sobras.

Naquelas noites, eu não dormia. Não porque era insone ou coisa do tipo. Mas era porque sabia que você voltava, era como uma mãe que espera seu filho chegar são e salvo em casa. Com a diferença de que meus sentimentos eram completamente diferentes dos de uma mãe, e tão pouco você voltava são e salvo. Você costumava sorrir e gracejar "Ao menos estou vivo".

Estava acordado naquela vez em que bateu mais uma vez a minha porta. Claramente bêbado, eu reconhecia aquele olhar vidrado. Nunca entendi porque sempre consegui estar calmo, mesmo vendo-o desse jeito. Mas naquele dia minha paciência estava no limite, e sobre o que você falava? Sobre mim, sobre nós?

Concluí que estava tão bêbado que nem sabia sobre o que falava, e que só queria uma boa _foda_ antes de acabar a noite. E eu sempre estava ali, na casa de Aquário, _disponível_, não? Não quis dizer o que disse, mas foi mais forte que eu, como disse, estava no meu limite.

Surpreendentemente tudo mudou a partir daí.

Queria dizer que havíamos voltado à velha amizade, ao menos havia parado com as noitadas. Arrependi-me menos das minhas palavras duras. Foi como mágica, o via mais nos treinos, nas reuniões. Muitas vezes ainda via aquele olhar esperançoso cravado em mim. Fingia que não notava o quanto você me incomodava. Sua presença me sufocava, seus gestos e toques queimavam, e eu sabia que eram de propósito. Só não quis admitir, quis fingir. Sabia que não era certo, nunca seria. Meu mestre tinha razão em me recriminar por começar essa amizade.

E assim sendo, porque disse para _ficar_?

Sabendo que você iria aceitar. Que sempre voltaria.

Sinto-o se mover atrás de mim, respirando e soltando o ar longamente, contra minha nuca, fazendo-me arrepiar. Sei que logo irá se espreguiçar, alongando as pernas ao longo do colchão. Então irá se encolher contra mim, usando os dois braços para me abraçar forte, como se eu fosse um maldito ursinho de pelúcia.

Dedos passam pelos meus cabelos úmidos, afastando-os dos meus ombros, nuca e rosto. Você diz que gosta deles, especialmente da cor, não ruivo como fogo, mas vermelho como sangue.

Você se apóia em um cotovelo e se inclina sobre mim. Em todo esse processo, não abri os olhos uma única vez. Sinto seus lábios pressionados gentilmente contra minha face, sinto os cabelos anelados roçarem na minha pele. Começa a falar, a voz rouca e sonolenta, sussurrando contra meu ouvido.

- Vai chover.

- Espero que sim. – respondo, descobrindo que minha voz está tão rouca quanto a sua. Gritamos tanto antes de cair na cama, não?

- Muito quente?

Viro-me na cama, ficando deitado de costas, finalmente abrindo os olhos e focalizando o rosto redondo acima e perto do meu, emoldurado por cachos dourados. Você franze as sobrancelhas, preocupado e passa mais uma vez os dedos nos fios dos meus cabelos, descobrindo meu rosto.

Aceno com a cabeça. Deuses, ela doía tanto.

- Se estava tão quente, porque não baixou a temperatura do quarto com seu cosmos?

- Você ia reclamar quando acordasse.

- Bem, isso nunca te impediu de fazer as coisas do seu jeito, impediu?

Pendeu a cabeça para o lado e deu um dos seus sorrisos espontâneos, eles eram tão naturais naquele rosto. Com a ponta dos dedos desenhei o formato dos lábios, tentando decorá-los. Sempre senti e irei sentir saudades deles.

- Ficou acordado por muito tempo?

Acenei novamente, sem desprender a atenção no que fazia, vendo a boca tentadora se mover.

- E em que pensava?

Finalmente o encarei nos olhos, duas piscinas azuis, ou seria mais certo compará-los ao mar agitado lá fora. Eles percorrem meu rosto, indagadores, intensos, olhos que sempre me incomodaram com sua insistente análise.

- No passado.

- Não pense nele! – subitamente pareceu irritado, então lembrei que parte da nossa discussão fora essa – Apenas olhe para frente, Camus. Sempre para frente.

Então seu rosto se aproximou, até encostar os lábios nos meus, movendo-se sem gentileza, exigindo entrada, mergulhando sua língua. Rude, nervoso e possessivo.

Mas eu não quero olhar para frente, não quero pensar no futuro. Não quero pensar no que iremos nos tornar. Porque eu sei, porque eu sinto. Por que você não sente, Milo? Ou pretendia fazer como eu sempre fiz? Mentir, fingir, não admitir.

Sua boca desliza pela minha face, alcançando meu pescoço, mordiscando. Sei que quer deixar quantas marcas puder no meu corpo. Viro meu rosto, os olhos dançando pelas paredes do quarto de Escorpião, e eles caem na janela aberta.

Estava quente como o inferno, mas o céu estava carregado, prestes a quebrar. Eu espero que quebre logo, para que a chuva lave essa nossa má sorte.

**oOo

* * *

**

"_You're in my mind all of the time  
__I know that's not enough  
__Well if the sky can crack there must be someway back  
__To love and only love_

_Baby, don't cry" _

_

* * *

_

Frio, insuportavelmente frio.

O chão abaixo de mim está congelado e brilha como se tivesse pequenos cristais cravados. Minha cabeça dói e não posso me mover, mas não preciso percorrer o olhar pelo lugar para saber que está todo assim. Sei que pode parecer ironia, ainda mais saindo de alguém como eu. Mas prefiro o calor do seu corpo, dos toques febris e do suor cobrindo nossa pele.

Eu sei que você vai me odiar pelo que fiz e que nunca vai me perdoar. Que vai querer descer até as profundezas do reino de Hades, apenas para poder me matar de novo. Prefiro reter sua imagem assim, não quero imaginá-lo se destruindo de novo. Não quero que chore por mim, eu não mereço suas lágrimas, nunca as mereci. Porque tudo isso é minha culpa.

Nunca deveria ter te pedido para ficar.

Gostaria de poder te olhar por uma última vez. Você sempre esteve na minha mente, mesmo antes de começarmos tudo isso. Mas não é suficiente, se eu nunca te disse, se eu nunca te mostrei. Oh, eu realmente odeio sentir o que sinto. Eu devia _te_ odiar, mas não odeio.

Então me odeie, por mim, por nós dois.

Pelo canto dos olhos vejo o corpo do meu pupilo, sem armadura e estatelado no chão, desacordado. Eu sei que ele vai sobreviver...

Ao contrário de mim.

É tão difícil respirar _Milo_...

**oOo **

**Fim – 20/Abril/2006

* * *

**

Letra da música "Electrical Storm", do U2.  
Um ano após "Passive", eu devia essa!

Dedicado a minha amiga, sis, beta e companheira de fanfics, Mudoh Belial.

_Notas:  
_- A fanfic foi baseada em "Passive", da Mudoh Belial. Então se quiserem ler a versão do Milo, procurem a fic.  
- Obrigada Tsuki Koorime pela betagem!


End file.
